


14 Days of Fluff

by FurbyDisaster53



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Since Valentine’s Day is coming up, I decided to do a collection of fluff one shots. They will each be about a different ship, and I’ll do one every day leading up to Valentine’s day.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Baxter (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 104





	1. List of Ships

Hello! Again, since Valentine’s Day is coming up, I decided to do a collection of fluff one shots. They will each be about a different ship, and I’ll do one every day leading up to Valentine’s day. Since I needed fourteen ships....I had to get a little creative for some. Alright, here is the ship list, in case any of you are curious about what ships I’ll do on what days. 

1\. Charlie and Alastor

2\. Angel and Husk

3\. Lucifer and Lilith

4\. Baxter and Nifty.

5\. Millie and Moxxie

6\. Pentious and Arackniss 

7\. Charlie and Vaggie

8\. Alastor and Husk

9\. Molly and Cherri

10\. Angel and Baxter

11\. Stolas and Blitzo

12\. Vaggie and Cherri

13\. Husk and Mimzy

14\. Angel and Alastor


	2. Charlie and Alastor: Singing

Charlie started that morning like she always did. She woke up, gathered her things, and went to take a shower while Alastor made breakfast. The two of them only just started officially living together, although it was essentially just sharing a room at the hotel. Charlie’s routine really hadn’t changed, apart from the fact that her new boyfriend insisted on making her coffee every morning and hot chocolate every night. 

Charlie grabbed her clothes, stepped into the bathroom, and immediately started to sing.

Meanwhile, Alastor was making breakfast for Charlie. He loved making and getting things for Charlie. The Radio Demon couldn’t even begin to describe how happy she made him. All he knew was that ever since meeting Charlie, he had a genuine reason to smile. 

Alastor finished up with the coffee and made his way back to their room.

“Charlie, dearest?” Alastor called, as he stepped inside. “I have your coffee ready!” he continued. 

Alastor looked around, but his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. He heard the shower running, and realized she must still be in the bathroom. Alastor put the tray of food beside the bed and decided to wait for her. At that moment, he thought he heard singing. 

Alastor walked over to the bathroom door, and he heard Charlie singing in the shower. 

“I'm walking on sunshine, whoa!  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa!  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa!  
It’s time to feel good!” she sang.

Alastor smiled to himself. He loved hearing Charlie sing. He believed that she had the most beautiful voice in the world, and it was a pleasure for him whenever he got to hear it. Alastor moved away from the door, since he figured it would be rude of him to keep listening, and decided to get breakfast ready.

As the deer plated up the beignets and bacon he made, he could still hear Charlie’s magnificent voice. He had no idea how someone could be that talented, or how he had been so lucky to find such a brilliant girlfriend. 

After a while, Charlie stepped out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day. She smiled when she saw Alastor, and ran over to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Al! Hi!” she exclaimed.

“Hello, dearest,” Alastor smiled. “I’ve got breakfast all ready,” he continued. 

“Aww, thank you! You know you don’t have to make breakfast every morning though,” Charlie said, as Alastor handed her a plate.

“Oh nonsense! Nothing makes me happier than doing things for you. Besides, goodness knows you shouldn’t be allowed within ten feet of a kitchen,” Alastor teased. 

Charlie giggled, then kissed Alastor on the nose. “Thank you again for breakfast,” she said.

“You’re so welcome, my dearest,” Alastor replied. 

The two of them started eating, and talking about their day plan. Alastor decided now would be a good time to bring up that he heard Charlie singing. “I’m terribly sorry, darling, but could you repeat that?” he asked.

“Were you not listening?” Charlie asked.

“Oh, I was. I just want to hear your lovely voice,” Alastor smiled. 

“Alastor…” Charlie giggled.

“Well, it’s true! I adore your voice. I heard you singing earlier, and it was pure perfection,” Alastor said. 

Charlie turned bright red. “You...you heard me singing in the shower?” she asked.

“Not intentionally, I assure you! I simply….well I simply overheard. And you sounded wonderful,” Alastor replied. 

Charlie was still flushed with embarrassment. “Geez, I must have sounded awful,” she said, chuckling nervously. 

“Oh, nonsense! Nothing about you could ever be ‘awful’, my dearest,” Alastor said. He went over to Charlie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Your voice, your hair, your adorable personality. Every single inch of you is completely remarkable,” he continued.

“Aww…..Alastor,” Charlie sighed, before hugging him. “You’re the best,” she smiled.

“Ah! There it is!” Alastor exclaimed.

“There what is?” asked Charlie. 

“Your charming smile,” Alastor answered. 

Charlie only blushed once again. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you too, Charlotte,” Alastor replied. “And….thank you,” he continued.

“For what?” Charlie asked.

“For being your adorable, incredible, brilliant self,” Alastor replied. 

Charlie smiled and hugged Alastor again, then she quietly started singing.

“Alastor, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say ‘Yes’,” sang Charlie.

Alastor smiled softly, then the two of them shared a gentle kiss on the lips. Alastor slowly broke away after a while. “I hate to make this end so soon, my dearest….but breakfast is getting cold,” he said.

“Oh, right! Yes, let’s get back to it,” Charlie nodded.

The two of them finished their breakfast, enjoying one another’s company. Alastor decided on something that day; he was going to have to listen for Charlie’s singing every morning.


	3. Angel and Husk: Beach Trip

Angel and Husk hadn’t done anything together in what felt like years. Angel was starting to get antsy. He and Husk just started dating a month ago, and they hardly went on any dates. Half the time, Angel was just sitting on a bar stool and chatting with Husk while he worked. Angel really wanted to do something with Husk, and one day, he got just the idea.

Husk was wiping down the bar counter when Angel sat at his regular stool. “Hey, Angel,” he said.

“Hey, Husky! Listen, I got a great idea. We haven’t been on a date in fuckin forever. I’d say it’s about time we did something,” Angel smiled.

“Oh? Uh...sure. Wanna go to the movies or some shit?” Husk asked. 

“Nah, I got something better in mind,” Angel smirked.

“Oh fuck, I know that look. What are you thinking of?” Husk asked.

“Let’s go to the beach!” Angel exclaimed. 

Husk raised an eyebrow. “But why?” he asked.

“Cause it’ll be fun! The sun, the ocean, plus ya get to see me in a bikini,” Angel replied, giving his boyfriend a wink.

“Pretty sure I could see you half naked anytime. I think I’ll pass on the beach,” Husk said. 

“Please, Husky? We haven’t gone out in forever. I just wanna do something fun with ya. C’mon, please?” Angel asked.

Husk looked at the adorable, pleading look on Angel’s face, and knew he wouldn’t be able to say no. “Fine. But not for long. Just like an hour,” Husk said.

“Yes! Thank ya, Husky! Ya gonna have fun, trust me. And if ya don’t, ya can just pick the next date,” Angel said. 

“So, when are we doing this? Tomorrow?” Husk asked.

“Yeah! Sounds good,” Angel smiled. “Ah shit, I gotta get my stuff together. Thanks again, Husky,” he said, before he leaned across the counter to give Husk a kiss. 

Husk watched Angel run off, and he smiled to himself. While he wasn’t a fan of the beach, if Angel was there, it wouldn’t be so bad.

The next day, Husk was waiting for Angel outside the hotel. Since he didn’t usually wear clothes, he didn’t technically need a swimsuit, but he got one anyway so that he wouldn’t get as much sand all over himself. 

Just then, Angel stepped out of the hotel, wearing a ruffled pink bikini with white polka dots and carrying a beach bag. “Sorry it took so long! I had to find the perfect suit,” he said. 

“It’s okay. You look really cute,” Husk said.

“Aww, really?” Angel asked. 

Husk nodded, and Angel kissed his forehead. “Ya look adorable too,” he said.

Husk’s started to blush, and he hoped that Angel wouldn’t notice. “Whatever. Let’s go,” he said. 

Once the pair made it to the beach, Angel laid out a towel for each of them and put up a beach umbrella and a cooler. Angel laid on his towel and smiled over at Husk. “See? This ain’t so bad,” he said. 

Husk shrugged and sat on his towel. “Only because you’re here. I wouldn’t do this for anyone else,” he said, as he grabbed a can of beer from the cooler.

“Thank ya, sweetie. It really was sweet of ya to come here for me. Next time ya get to pick, I swear. But for now….” Angel started, before he grabbed something out of his beach bag. “Can ya rub lotion on me?” he asked, with a small smirk on. 

“We’re fucking covered in fur,” Husk said.

Angel smiled and shook his head. “Husk, sweetie, there’s lotion for demons with fur,”   
he said, as he placed the lotion in Husk’s hands. “And it ain’t like I can really reach my back,” he continued.

Husk shrugged, then he squirted the lotion onto his hands. Angel smiled and lied on his stomach. “How do you always convince me to do shit for you?” Husk asked. 

“Guess ya just can’t resist me,” Angel smiled, as Husk began to gently massage his boyfriend’s back.

“Yeah, I can’t. But you owe me back scratches when we get back to the hotel,” Husk returned, shortly before he finished up with the lotion.

“Want me to rub some on ya too?” Angel asked. 

“No thanks,” Husk answered. He looked around, and spotted an ice cream vendor. “I’ll be right back,” he said.

“Kay,” Angel smiled, as he put on a pair of sunglasses.

Husk walked away, and came back moments later with two cherry popsicles. “You like these, right?” he asked. 

“Hell yeah!” Angel smiled, as he took it from Husk. “Ya too sweet,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Husk returned, before sitting down and eating his popsicle. 

“So, wanna go swimming later?” Angel asked.

“Yeah, no. I hate swimming. And there is no fucking way you’re going to talk me into it,” said Husk.

“Fair enough,” Angel replied. He wrapped one of his lower arms around Husk’s waist and pulled him closer. “I’m happy just sittin’ with ya right here,” he smiled.

Husk smiled, and began leaning into Angel. “As long as you’re here, I’m happy,” he said. 

Angel gave Husk a kiss on the cheek. “I love ya,” he said.

Husk smiled, then gave Angel a loving kiss on the lips. “I love you too,” he replied.

The two of them sat together, eating their popsicles, and watching the waves. Maybe, just maybe, Husk would agree to do this again.


	4. Lucifer and Lilith: Baby Talk

Lucifer had been ruling hell with his wife Lilith for a few centuries now. Everything was going wonderfully for the two of them, and they couldn’t have been more in love. 

However, Lucifer started to think more and more about something. He really wanted to have a family with Lilith, and it would work out since he needed an heir. Lucifer hadn’t told his wife yet, so he decided to ask about it over dinner one night.

Lucifer and Lilith were having dinner together, and Lucifer was waiting for just the right moment to ask about having a baby. Lilith on the other hand, was trying to figure out why her husband seemed so off. 

“Luci? Are you alright?” Lilith asked.

Hearing her speak pulled Lucifer out of his thoughts. “I’m fine, love! Just fine,” he smiled.

“Are you sure? You seem awfully distant,” Lilith said. 

“I’m alright, honest!” Lucifer replied. He saw Lilith raise an eyebrow, and knew he wouldn’t be able to hide anything from his wife. “Well, I do have...I have a question,” he said. 

“What is it? Luci, we’ve been together for hundreds of years. You can ask me anything,” Lilith said.

“Well, alright. Just….do you want to have a baby with me?” Lucifer quietly asked.

“Luci? Are you serious?” Lilith asked.

“Yes!” Lucifer nodded.

“Is this about needing an heir?” asked Lilith.

“Well a little. But...but I mainly just want to start a family with you. As you said, we’ve been with one another for hundreds of years, and I love you more and more each day. You mean absolutely everything to me, and nothing would make me happier than sharing that love with our child,” Lucifer explained. 

Lilith didn’t say a word. She reached across the table and held her husband’s hands. “Luci, darling, are you serious about this?” she asked quietly.

“I’m serious as the plague, love,” Lucifer nodded. “But if you don’t want to, or you don’t think this is the right time, I completely understand. As long as if you’re happy,” he said.

Lilith walked over to Lucifer, and placed a tender kiss on his lips. “Luci, of course I would love to have a baby with you,” she whispered. 

Lucifer’s eyes widened, and he started to blush. “You mean it? You do?” he smiled.

“Of course I do! I love you dearly, and I think that you would make a wonderful father,” Lilith replied.

“I would?” Lucifer asked, still in a state of complete bliss. 

“Yes! Of course you would. You’re incredible in every way,” Lilith smiled.

She started kissing all over Lucifer’s face, and her husband had on a stupid grin. “You have no idea how happy this makes me,” he said. 

“I’m happy too, Luci,” Lilith replied, before she paused. “You know, I never did think I would become a mother,” she said.

“You’d make an amazing mother!” Lucifer exclaimed, causing Lilith to let out a small laugh.

“Darling, I’m the queen of the succubi. That isn’t exactly mother material,” she said.

“And? I’m a fallen angel and king of all hell. But I still plan to love and take care of our baby with everything I have,” Lucifer replied.

“That’s all we can do,” Lilith said.

The two of them kissed again, then Lucifer simply rested his forehead against Lilith’s. “So we’re having a baby?” he asked.

“We’re having a baby,” Lilith smiled. 

“And we’ll figure out this parenting thing together. It couldn’t be too hard,” Lucifer shrugged.

“Oh, of course not. Now…” Lilith smirked, as she took Lucifer’s hat off of him. “We can’t have a baby if we just sit around talking about it and don’t take action,” she said, as she ran a hand through his hair.

“Right! Right. Yes,” Lucifer nodded, already flustered.

Lilith chuckled softly, and the two of them went to the bedroom.

Later that night, Lilith and Lucifer were cuddling, and Lucifer had the purest smile on his face. “This really is happening, isn’t it?” he whispered.

“It is, Luci,” Lilith smiled, before she kissed his forehead.

“We’re going to be parents,” Lucifer said quietly.

He could hardly contain his joy. He and his beautiful wife would have a baby to call their own. Lucifer was glad that he had been cast out of heaven all those years ago. He made his own paradise with Lilith, and that’s how things were going to stay.


	5. Baxter and Nifty: Cookies

Nifty was leading Baxter to the kitchen, and the scientist was wondering how any of this happened. He had never been in love before, but somehow he accidentally fell for the adorable cyclops, and Nifty loved him just as much in return. 

When Baxter said he had never made cookies before, Nifty was in complete shock. After that, she decided that she would teach him. The two of them walked inside, and Nifty started gathering utensils and ingredients. 

“So, what kind of cookies do you wanna make?” Nifty asked.

“Um….I don’t know. What do you think?” Baxter asked.

“I know a really good snickerdoodle recipe!” Nifty smiled.

“Sounds good. How do we start?” asked Baxter. 

“I’ll get the ingredients. You can put on music if you want! I like listening to music while I cook,” Nifty smiled.

She rushed off to gather the supplies, and Baxter pulled out his phone. He didn’t know what to put on, but settled for the Chordettes. They were from Nifty’s time, and they were starting to grow on Baxter. 

As soon as “Lollipop” started, Nifty smiled. She hummed as she finished getting everything ready, and Baxter smiled as well. No matter what she was doing, Nifty always managed to be adorable, and it was just one of the things Baxter loved about her.

“Okay! All ready!” Nifty smiled.

“Good! So, how do we start?” Baxter asked.

“First up, we need to whisk the baking soda, flour, cream of tartar, and salt. You can do that, and I’ll handle creaming the butter,” Nifty said. 

Nifty went off to one bowl, and Baxter was left by his. He hadn’t ever baked before, but it couldn’t be too hard. Baking was essentially a form of chemistry. He added the ingredients he was told and began whisking.

“Like this, right?” he asked.

Nifty looked over at his work and smiled. “Yes! Perfect! You’re a natural,” she said.

“Really?” Baxter asked.

“Yep! As soon as I’m done, we’ll combine the mixes,” Nifty said.

She got back to work, and soon enough, the Baxter and Nifty combined the flour mixture with the butter mixture. After Nifty mixed it up, it began to look like cookie dough.

“Okay, all we have to do now is shape the dough into balls, cover them in cinnamon, and place them on the baking sheet,” explained Nifty. 

“I can do that,” Baxter smiled, as he got out an ice cream scoop.

Nifty watched as her boyfriend scooped the cookie dough onto the sheet, lightly dusting each ball with cinnamon. This was one of the things she loved about Baxter. He was always willing to try things and get outside of his comfort zone for her, and Nifty thought it was the sweetest thing.

“Done!” Baxter exclaimed. 

“They look great,” Nifty said, before she kissed Baxter on the cheek. “I told you that you would be great at this!” she smiled.

Baxter started to blush when she kissed his cheek. “Oh, it’s...um...it’s nothing really,” he stammered. 

“It means a lot that you’re doing this with me, Baxter,” Nifty said, as she placed the cookie sheet in the oven.

“Well, I like doing new things. I’d never have thought to try baking before meeting you,” Baxter said, giving her a soft smile.

“And I’m glad we found something new to do together,” Nifty said, before turning back to Baxter. “Next time, you can pick what we do,” she added. 

Baxter thought for a moment, then he heard ‘Love Never Changes’ playing. He smiled and held her hand. “Okay, I pick dancing,” he said. 

Nifty giggled, and the two of them started dancing around the kitchen. They slowly moved in time with the music, gazing at one another. Baxter never had time for romance while he was alive, but now he had Nifty. She changed him for the better, and now he couldn’t imagine a life without her. 

Nifty on the other hand was always unlucky in love, but then she met Baxter. When he came into her life, Nifty finally figured out what love really was. It was little moments like this. Things like dancing in the kitchen, watching movies together, helping one another with projects. Having small moments like that with Baxter were what made Nifty truly happy.

Their dancing was interrupted when the timer went off. “Oh! Cookies are done!” Nifty smiled. She took the cookies out of the oven and placed the tray on the counter. Baxter reached for one, but Nifty grabbed his hand. “Not yet! They’re still hot,” she said.

“Oh. Well, know what we can do until then?” Baxter asked.

“What?” asked Nifty.

Baxter gave her a kiss on the cheek, then the two of them started dancing again.


	6. Moxxie and Millie: Anniversary

Moxxie had been excitedly counting down the days to his anniversary with Millie. He had gotten tickets to a production of Phantom of the Opera. Everything was going to go perfectly tonight. Even Blitzo bothering him at work couldn’t ruin Moxxie’s mood.

That night, the two imps were getting ready to go out. “It’ll be fine, it’ll be fine, it’ll be fine,” Moxxie repeated, as he combed his hair.

“Sweetie! Can you tell me if this looks okay?” Millie called from the bathroom.

“Sure! I’m sure you look great though,” Moxxie replied.

“You haven’t even seen it yet, Mox,” Millie giggled, before she stepped out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a simple, long black dress with a full skirt, and there was a white ribbon in her hair. “How do I look?” she asked.

Moxxie was completely speechless, and he could have sworn that his heart started beating faster. “You look incredible,” he said quietly.

Millie started blushing at his compliment. “Awww, thank you, sweetie!” Millie said, before kissing him on the cheek. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” she added.

This time, Moxxie blushed and gave Millie a sweet smile. “Thanks. So, are you ready to leave?” he asked.

“Yep! This is gonna be so much fun!” Millie replied.

The way Millie got excited about things was one of Moxxie’s favorite things about her. She had an enthusiasm that was almost contagious, and she always made her husband smile.

“Okay then,” Moxxie nodded, before he got the door for Millie.

“Aww! You’re such a gentleman,” she said, before stepping outside. Moxxie happily followed her, and the two of them headed to the theatre.

Soon enough, Moxxie and Millie were sitting beside one another in the dimly lit theatre. “I’m so excited! Remember the last time we saw this show?” Millie asked.

“When I was so nervous I barely talked?” chuckled Moxxie.

“That’s not how I remember it. I remember it as one of the best dates I had with one of the sweetest guys ever,” Millie smiled. 

Moxxie started to blush again. “You’re the best,” he said. 

“Nope! You are,” Millie replied.

Moxxie kissed her on the cheek, and the music began. “It’s starting,” he whispered.

“Ooh yes!” Millie exclaimed. 

The both of them turned their attention to the stage as the show started. Moxxie reached over and held Millie’s hand. His wife smiled to herself and returned the gesture.

As the show went on, Millie was always looking over at Moxxie. Whenever they watched musicals together, he always got incredibly immersed. She loved seeing Moxxie so happy and content like this. Millie knew the IMP put a lot of stress on her husband, so she always treasured when the two of them had time to themselves to do things like this. 

When the show ended, Moxxie smiled at Millie. “That was amazing! Did you like it?” he asked.

“I loved it! Thanks for taking me here, sweetie,” said Millie. 

“You’re welcome, honey. You know, we’ve been so busy with work and stuff lately, I thought it’d be nice to do something together,” Moxxie replied.

“Yeah! There’s nothing I love more than doing things with you,” Millie smiled.

“We really should have date nights more often,” Moxxie said.

“Agreed,” Millie nodded, before kissing his cheek. “Now, let’s head home?” she asked.

“Sounds good,” Moxxie answered.

The two of them left the theatre, and went back to their house. As soon as they got there, Millie sat Moxxie down near the kitchen table. “Wait right there, okay?” she asked.

“Alright. What for?” Moxxie asked.

“I got a surprise for you!” Millie replied.

Moments later, she brought out a tray of cupcakes with pink icing. “Happy anniversary!” she exclaimed.

“Aww! Millie, you shouldn’t have!” Moxxie said, as he looked at the cupcakes.

“I know, but I wanted to,” Millie said, as she placed them on the table. “A few of them came out a little….um…..burned,” she added.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Moxxie said, before he bit into one.

As soon as he did, Moxxie’s eyes lit up. “Millie, these are fantastic!” he exclaimed.

“You mean it?” Millie asked.

“Yes!” Moxxie nodded.

He finished his cupcake, then gave Millie a hug. “Thanks for making this the best anniversary ever,” he said.

“No, thank you,” Millie replied.

“Think we could save the rest of these for the morning? I’m getting kind of sleepy,” Moxxie said.

“Sure thing. And I’m getting tired too. We had a big day,” Millie smiled.

The two of them headed to the bedroom and took off their shoes. Moxxie and Millie immediately lied down on the bed, not even bothering to change out of their formalwear. The two little imps curled around one another, holding each other in a tight embrace. 

“I love you so much,” Millie said, sighing happily.

“I love you too. You mean the world to me,” Moxxie replied. 

“And you’re the light of my life,” Millie said.

“Can we just stay right here? Just like this?” Moxxie asked.

“Of course, sweetie,” Millie answered.

She and Moxxie shared a tender kiss on the lips before falling asleep in one another’s arms. 

Meanwhile, Blitzo had been watching that whole thing from the window. “Oh come on! They didn’t even fuck! Stupid boring asshats,” he muttered, before walking away.

Even if Moxxie knew Blitzo had been out there, he wouldn’t have cared. Nothing could ruin today. It really was the perfect anniversary.


	7. Pentious and Arackniss: Injury

Sir Pentious had gotten injured in a turf war recently, only this time it was worse than usual. Usually when Pentious got hurt, his demon biology would heal him in a day or so. This time, it had already been three days and the snake was still bedridden.

Pentious was lying in his bed, when his bedroom door swung open, startling him. Arackniss walked inside, carrying a cup of tea. “I got ya some tea, Pen,” he said.

“Nissy! Don’t scare me like that,” Pentious said.

“Okay, okay,” Arackniss shrugged, as he handed Pentious the cup..

Pentious blew on it before taking a sip. “Thank you for the tea, Nissy. But you know that you don’t have to do so much for me,” he said.

“Ya haven’t been outta bed in days. Getting tea and shit for ya is the least I can do,” Arackniss replied.

“Even still, I feel so helpless. I hate making you wait on me hand and foot,” Pentious said, only then realizing how ironic how that sounded coming from him.

“Ya ain’t making me do anything. I like doing stuff for ya,” Arackniss returned. 

Pentious could only smile. He had met Arackniss not that long ago, after the snake was in a turf war with Angel Dust. The two of them clicked instantly, and had been doing things together ever since.

Pentious also felt fortunate to be able to see a side of the spider that no one else saw. Arackniss could be very sweet when he wanted, and Pentious loved everything about him. 

“Well, if you insist on doing nice things for me….there’s one thing I need you to do right now,” Pentious said. 

“No problem. What is it?” Arackniss asked.

Pentious motioned to the empty side of the bed beside him. “Could we cuddle? Please?” he asked. 

“Sure thing, Pen,” Arackniss smiled.

He climbed on the bed next to Pentious, and the two of them began spooning. Arackniss was the little spoon, obviously, and Pentious was the big spoon. Pentious had his arms wrapped tightly around Arackniss, determined not to let his boyfriend go again.

“Pen, I love this and all, but can ya loosen ya grip a little? I still gotta breathe,” Arackniss said. 

“Oh! Right, of course. Sorry,” said Pentious, as he loosened up. “I just can’t help myself sometimes. You’re so cute and fluffy,” he continued.

“Ughh don’t call me that,” Arackniss groaned. Although Pentious couldn’t see it, Arackniss was smiling. A part of him secretly loved it when Pentious said sweet things to him.

“Well you are,” Pentious smiled. He began to curl his tail around Arackniss’s ankle, only that gave the snake a surge of pain. “Ow!” he yelled.

“Fuck!” Arackniss gasped, before he climbed off of bed. “Are ya okay? Did I hurt ya?” he asked.

“No, no, it wasn’t you. I’m alright. My tail just began to hurt again,” Pentious explained. 

“Oh okay. Hang on, I’ll be right back,” Arackniss said.

The spider ran off, and when he came back, his arms were loaded with ice packs. “There. This should be good,” Arackniss said, causing Pentious to chuckle.

“Nissy, I’m certain I don’t need that many,” he said.

“Eh, ya can never be too careful,” replied Arackniss, as he placed the ice packs around his boyfriend’s tail.

“Well, even if this is a bit much, thank you for being so sweet,” Pentious said. 

“It’s really no problem, Pen. I love ya and hate seeing you hurt. I wanna do everything I can to make sure ya as comfortable as possible,” Arackniss replied.

“In that case...could you come back to bed with me?” Pentious asked.

“Pen, as much as I love ya, we can’t cuddle while ya surrounded by ice,” Arackniss said.

“I know, I know. And we don’t have to cuddle. We can just...share the blanket?” Pentious asked, before he looked over at Arackniss. “I just...well, it sounds silly, but I don’t want to be alone,” he said. 

Arackniss gave his boyfriend a gentle smile, then climbed onto bed. “Lucky I took off of work then, ain’t it?” he asked, as he kissed the snake on the cheek.

“Yes, very lucky indeed,” Pentious smiled. 

He began reaching for Arackniss to cuddle with him again, but the spider held up a finger. “Penny, I am not cuddling with ya while ya hurt,” he said.

“I know,” Pentious sighed. He knew he shouldn’t do anything to further injure his tail, but he couldn’t help it. Sir Pentious had been touch starved since the 1800s, so he treasured every bit of affection Arackniss gave him.

And nothing made Arackniss happier than seeing Pentious smile, so the spider liked giving his boyfriend all the attention and love he deserved. “Move up a little?” Arackniss asked.

Pentious obliged, and Arackniss sat behind him. Arackniss began to gently massage Pentious’s shoulders with his lower hands and used his upper hands to massage his head. “That feel good?” Arackniss asked.

Pentious let out a moan he didn’t even know he was holding in. “You’re very good at this,” he said. 

“Eh, Tony taught me a couple of massage tricks. Now, just relax,” Arackniss said, as he kept going.

“I love you. So, so much,” Pentious sighed.

“I love ya too. And I’ll be right here until ya feel better,” replied Arackniss.

“I couldn’t ask for anything more,” Pentious smiled.


	8. Charlie and Vaggie: Movies

The Hazbin Hotel had been very busy lately. On the one hand, Charlie was thrilled that her dream was finally becoming a reality. On the other hand, she and Vaggie had hardly been able to spend any time together. They made time for each other when they could, but it usually wasn’t often.

One day, Charlie decided that she was going to surprise Vaggie. The princess got Alastor to cover her hotel duties, and she planned her surprise. She knew that Vaggie had been working hard lately, so giving her girlfriend a break was the least she could do.

Vaggie was exhausted from work that day. But she headed to the lounge like Charlie asked. Vaggie was more than happy to spend time with her; doing something with Charlie was exactly what she needed after a long day. The princess always managed to make her smile, which wasn’t an easy thing to do.

Vaggie opened the lounge door and was surprised by what she saw. Charlie was on the ground in front of the television, surrounded by blankets and pillows. She had large bowls of popcorn and candy. Charlie smiled the second she saw Vaggie. “Vaggie! I’m so happy you’re here,” she said.

“What’s all this?” Vaggie asked.

“You know, we’ve been so busy lately, and I mean, I’m glad the hotel is getting business. I just missed spending time with you. I got Al to cover for me today so I could spend the rest of the day with you,” Charlie explained.

“Charlie,” Vaggie smiled. She walked over and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek. “That’s so sweet of you, hon,” she said.

“It’s no big deal. If anyone deserves a break, it’s you. And I figured out exactly what we can do!” exclaimed Charlie.

“What’s that?” Vaggie asked.

“A Disney marathon,” Charlie answered.

Since she never lived on Earth, Charlie had missed out on Disney movies. That is, until Vaggie came along and introduced Charlie to them. Charlie loved them immediately, and had been watching them ever since.

“That’s a good idea,” Vaggie said, before she paused. “Are you gonna sing along to every song?” she asked.

“Um...maybe?” Charlie replied.

Vaggie giggled and kissed Charlie on the nose. “Good. That makes it more fun,” she said.

“Are you going to sing too?” Charlie asked.

“Don’t get your hopes up, hon. What movie first?” Vaggie asked.

“You can pick,” Charlie answered.

“Hm…The Hunchback of Notre Dame,” Vaggie said, as she put it on. 

“Yes! I love this one,” Charlie smiled, as she moved closer to Vaggie.

“You love all of them,” Vaggie chuckled, as she moved closer to Charlie.

“Yeah, but I really love this one,” Charlie replied, as she began to lean into Vaggie.

Vaggie smiled to herself, and the two watched the movie in silence. Soon it was over, and Charlie was picking the next one.

“Okay, Tangled!” she said, as she put it on.

As it played, Charlie and Vaggie shared a blanket. They cuddled with one another, and Charlie sighed happily. “I missed doing stuff like this with you,” she said.

“We need to do these things more often,” Vaggie replied.

“Yeah. This is nice,” Charlie said.

“It is, isn’t it?” Vaggie asked, before she kissed Charlie on the forehead. “I love you,” she said.

Charlie happily gave Vaggie a peck on the lips. “I love you too, Vaggie,” she replied.

When that movie ended, Charlie let out a small yawn. Vaggie looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “You’re tired already?” she asked.

“I’m not tired! I can go for hours. Pick another,” Charlie said, before she yawned again.

“Okay,” Vaggie shrugged.

She put on Mulan, and the two girls got back to cuddling again. Charlie could stay here forever. The two of them cuddled without a care in the world. This was simple. It was nice. It was perfect. 

When the movie ended, Vaggie realized that Charlie had fallen asleep on her. The moth smiled softly and lied down as well, with Charlie still on top of her. Vaggie began running her fingers through Charlie’s long, blonde hair. This was exactly what the both of them needed. They really would have to do more movie nights.


	9. Husk and Alastor: Petting

Husk and Alastor were an extremely close couple. Whenever the two of them weren’t busy, they were doing something with one another. One of the things they did most often was simply cuddling. Being a cat, Husk liked curling up on Alastor’s lap and sleeping. Alastor always found it adorable, and he would happily pet him or scratch behind his ears.

One day, Alastor was taking care of paperwork at his desk, and Husk was sitting nearby. He had gotten off bartending early, and now he was waiting for Alastor to finish up. Husk never usually got antsy like this, but he couldn’t help it. Since he and Alastor began dating, Husk had gotten attached to him in a way he never was to anyone before. 

Alastor looked over at Husk. “Dear? Are you alright? You seem anxious,” he said.

“It’s nothing,” Husk returned. 

“Are you certain?” Alastor asked. Husk nodded, then Alastor shot him a soft smile. “Would you like to sit with me?” he asked.

Husk immediately turned red. “Is it that obvious?” he asked.

Alastor chuckled and nodded. “I’m afraid it is. But I don’t mind it,” he said. Alastor really meant it; Husk made him feel loved and wonderful, and Alastor adored the warm feeling Husk gave him. 

“Now, would you like to come here? I could certainly use the company,” Alastor smiled. 

“Alright, I’m coming. Just….don’t tell anybody about this,” Husk said, as he began walking over. 

“I’m sure people have seen you sitting like a kitten before,” Alastor replied.

Husk rolled his eyes, but he sat on Alastor’s lap and curled up. Alastor smiled and began petting Husk softly. 

“Why does it feel so damn good?” Husk sighed.

“Perhaps I just know what you like,” Alastor said, before he scratched behind Husk’s ears. 

Husk loved when Alastor scratched behind his ears; he had no idea why, it just felt wonderful. Husk’s animal instincts kicked in, and he began purring.

Alastor smiled as soon as he heard that precious noise. The deer thought that Husk purring was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. While Husk put up a hard shell in front of others, Alastor knew that his boyfriend was a genuinely soft hearted person. 

As Alastor kept scratching behind his ears, Husk kept purring. “You must be enjoying this,” Alastor said.

“S-shut up. It’s just fucking nice,” Husk returned. 

“Then I’ll happily keep going,” said Alastor.

“How do you always get me this way? It’s annoying,” Husk grumbled.

“I don’t mean to get you any way, Husker. I just like seeing your darling smile. And hearing that adorable pur,” Alastor smiled. 

“Ugh don’t talk about that. It’s embarrassing,” Husk said.

“Husker my dear, if you’re going to ask to sit on my lap and have me pet you, I believe I should be able to give you all the compliments I want,” Alastor replied.

“Fine, whatever,” Husk said. He didn’t protest any longer; Alastor began to gently stroke his back. Husk started purring again, and the Radio Demon smiled softly.

“I love you,” Alastor said.

“I love you too,” Husk replied.

Alastor looked at the paperwork on his desk, which he had left abandoned the second Husk came over. “Look what you’ve gone and made me do. I haven’t gotten any work done,” Alastor said, although there was no malice behind it.

“Eh...fuck the paperwork. It can wait,” Husk replied, causing Alastor to chuckle.

“For someone who claims to hate this, you certainly seem to enjoy it,” he said.

“Only cause it’s you. If this were anybody else, I’d scratch their damn eyes out,” Husk said.

“I’d believe that,” Alastor nodded.

He stopped petting Husk for half a second, causing Husk to abruptly look up. “Why’d you stop?” he asked, already missing the feeling. 

“I thought you had fallen asleep,” Alastor answered.

“...well, yeah, I was ALMOST asleep. But you moved,” Husk returned, before he curled back up. 

“Is that so, darling? Am I just supposed to let you sleep on my lap?” Alastor chuckled.

“That’s the plan,” Husk nodded.

Alastor chuckled again, then he went back to lovingly petting his boyfriend. Soon enough, Husk actually did fall asleep. Alastor didn’t mind one bit. He sighed happily and smiled down at Husk. 

Alastor had never wanted a relationship like this with anyone before, but now that he had it, he refused to let it go. He was willing to do anything for Husk. And that included staying up a few hours later, gently petting the cat as he slept. 

“Goodnight, my dear,” Alastor said quietly, before he placed a kiss on Husk’s forehead.

Alastor continued softly petting Husk, and Husk began to smile in his sleep.


	10. Molly and Cherri: Manicures

Cherri and Molly hadn’t been dating for long. Angel had introduced the two of them, and they eventually started dating. Neither of them had been in a serious relationship in a while, but they were determined to make each other happy. 

Molly had been out all day, so Cherri decided to surprise her with matching manicures. The cyclops spent the day watching nail painting tutorials, since she wanted this to be special. 

When Molly walked inside, she saw Cherri sitting at the table, surrounded by nail polish bottles. “Hey, babe! C’mere,” Cherri smiled.

“What’s this for?” Molly asked, as she sat across from Cherri.

“Wanna do matching manicures? I mean, if not that’s okay, no big deal. I was just curious,” Cherri explained.

“I didn’t know ya knew how to do manicures,” Molly said. 

“I didn’t. Until I binged three hours of tutorials,” replied Cherri.

“Ya did that for me, sugar?” Molly asked. 

“Yeah. You’re always doing nice things for me, I figured I should do something for you,” Cherri said.

Molly leaned across the table and gave Cherri a peck on the lips. “Ya the sweetest thing!” she exclaimed.

“So, I guess you like it?” Cherri giggled.

“Of course! Let’s get started?” Molly asked.

“Hell yeah! Take off your gloves. I’ll do yours and you do mine?” Cherri asked, as her girlfriend slid off the gloves on her lower hands.

“Sounds good,” Molly smiled.

Molly rested her upper hands on the table since she figured it’d be easier for Cherri to paint one pair at a time. Cherri took the brush of pink nail polish and got started. Cherri could paint nails normally, but she wanted to try a pink and black ombre design she saw. The cyclops never did anything like that before, but she figured now would be a good time to try.

A few minutes later, Molly’s hands were done. The ombre design didn’t work out the way Cherri hoped; making it look like Molly just had two different colors on. Still, Molly smiled. “It looks cute!” she said.

“You think so? I was trying to do...y’know, like an ombre thing,” Cherri said.

“Well, I think what ya did is really nice,” Molly replied.

“Thanks. You still want me to do your other hands, right?” Cherri asked.

“Yeah!” nodded Molly, before she put her other pair of hands on the table.

Cherri got to work on those, trying to make them look as close to Molly’s other nails as possible. “Damn, having four hands must make stuff like this a pain, huh?” she muttered.

“Sometimes. Usually I do nails with Angel, and a couple times I got Nissy to do them with me. He’d kill me if ya knew about that though,” Molly giggled.

“Hey, now you don’t have to ask him anymore. I’m practically an expert,” Cherri grinned.

“Ya sure are, sugar,” Molly smiled.

Soon enough, Cherri finished with Molly’s nails. “Okay! They’re all done. Whaddya think?” she asked.

“They’re amazing,” Molly smiled, before she leaned over to give Cherri another kiss. “They’re perfect,” she finished.

“I’m happy you like them,” Cherri said, a slight blush on her face.

“Okay, your turn! Hands up,” Molly said.

“Alright,” replied Cherri, before she placed her hands on the table.

Molly immediately got to work. She had gotten lots of practice with manicures, so she wanted this to be the best one she could give Cherri. Molly thought that her girlfriend deserved everything and more, so the spider took every opportunity she had to show Cherri how incredible she was.

Molly finished, and Cherri looked at her nails. Cherri’s jaw immediately dropped. “Holy shit. This is really good!” she exclaimed. 

“Thanks!” Molly replied.

“You better teach me how to do shit like this,” Cherri said.

“I’d be happy to,” Molly smiled.

She got up from the table and kissed Cherri on the lips. “I love ya,” she said.

“I love you too, babe,” Cherri replied.

“Thanks for doing this for me. It was fun,” Molly said.

“It really was. And my nails look fucking fantastic,” Cherri said.

“Ya better not go and chip the polish in a turf war,” Molly stated, causing Cherri to laugh.

“No promises,” she said.

She and Molly smiled at one another a moment longer. “Wanna show Angie?” Cherri asked. 

“Yes! I’ll get my phone!” Molly exclaimed, before she rushed off to find it.

Cherri smiled to herself as Molly walked off. Cherri would never be able to thank Angel enough for introducing her to Molly. Molly was so kind and sweet, Cherri could hardly believe that she was sent to hell. Regardless, Cherri was very happy that Molly was here. She always thought the two of them were a perfect match.


	11. Angel and Baxter: Flirting

Angel and Baxter were the definition of an odd couple. Angel was tall, glamorous, and flirtatious, while Baxter was small, dorky, and knew next to nothing about romance. Nevertheless, Angel and Baxter complimented one another perfectly. 

They did lots of things together, but Angel’s favorite had to be making Baxter flustered. He thought it was adorable watching his boyfriend blush and stutter, and Angel couldn’t get enough of it.

The day started like a lot of theirs did. Angel and Baxter were sitting on the sofa eating breakfast. Usually Angel cooked, but today Baxter wanted to try. He wasn’t very good with cooking, so he just made toast. 

“It was really sweet of ya to make breakfast,” Angel said.

“It was no big deal. Literally. I mean, it’s toast,” Baxter replied, with an awkward giggle.

“It’s the thought that counts, carino. I love everything ya do,” Angel smiled. Baxter started blushing, and Angel smirked. Now would be a perfect time to get his boyfriend flustered. “I mean it. Ya completely perfect,” he added, as he moved a little closer to Baxter.

“I...um...I uh...I’m not THAT great,” Baxter stammered. Despite being with Angel for weeks, the spider was still able to make him weak in the knees. 

“Aww, yes ya are. Ya smart, sweet, handsome,” Angel purred.

“N-No I’m not,” replied Baxter.

“Ya are, don’t argue. Ya know I’m gonna win,” Angel giggled, before he gave Baxter a kiss on the forehead. “Ya too easy, carino,” he said.

Baxter sighed as soon as Angel started laughing. “Damnit, why do you get me flustered all the time?” he asked.

“It’s a gift,” Angel shrugged.

“One of these days, I’m gonna get you flustered. And you won’t see it coming! It’ll be great,” Baxter said, with all the confidence he could possibly muster.

“Oh will it now?” Angel smirked.

“Yes, yes it will,” Baxter nodded.

“I can’t wait to see it then,” Angel said, before he finished up his toast. “Ya got anything ya need to do in the lab today?” he asked.

“Just a quick check of some stuff I already have done. Wanna come help?” Baxter asked. He normally hated when others touched his things, but he was happy to let Angel help him. 

“Sure! Let’s get going,” Angel nodded.

The two of them headed to the lab. The check wasn’t as long as they thought it’d be, so they were left with nothing to do. “Thanks for your help, Angel. Even if it didn’t turn out to be that much work anyway,” Baxter said.

“Ya welcome. Ya know I love helping ya with shit,” Angel replied.

“Yeah. You’re great,” Baxter smiled. 

“Ya are too,” Angel replied.

He leaned down to give Baxter a kiss on the cheek, causing the scientist to blush brightly. Baxter immediately recognized that devious smile Angel wore. “Angel, I swear, you better not-,” he started.

“Better not what, carino?” Angel asked, as innocently as possible. “All I wanna do is talk about how amazing ya are. How ya make me feel the most amazing feelings,” he continued.

Baxter was still bright red, and he let out a surprised squeak when Angel picked him up. Baxter didn’t mind; Angel had held him dozens of times before, it just caught him off guard. “I...uh….I…” Baxter stammered.

“I love ya more than anything, Baxter,” he said, before giving Baxter a kiss on the forehead. “And ya wanna know something else?” Angel whispered.

“W-What?” Baxter asked.

“No man ever did me the way ya do,” Angel smirked.

Baxter lost all rational thought. Angel giggled softly and put his boyfriend down. “Okay, okay, I’ll quit,” the spider said, before he paused. “But ya know, I really do mean that. Nobody ever treated me the way ya do. In bed or otherwise,” Angel said, before letting out an awkward chuckle. 

“I dunno. It’s just another thing I like about ya. That ya see me as an equal,” finished Angel. 

Baxter walked over to Angel and held his hand. “Those other men were idiots not to give you all the love and kindness you deserve,” he said. At that, a smile appeared on Baxter’s face. “In fact….why don’t I tell you just how much you mean to me?” he asked.

Baxter walked away, still smiling. “Carino? Whatcha doing?” Angel asked.

Baxter didn’t answer, but he cleared his throat. “So, apart from being beautiful, what do you do for a living? Are you an electrician? Because you certainly light up my life,” he grinned.

Angel stood there in disbelief for a moment, then he started to giggle. He found it adorable that his boyfriend was hitting him with the cheesiest pickup lines he could find.

Baxter’s eyes lit up as soon as he heard Angel giggle. He took it as a sign he was doing well, and decided to keep going. “Are we sure we’re in hell right now? Because you have the face of an angel. And if you were a taser, you’d be set to ‘stun’,” he continued.

Angel continued to laugh and smile, then Baxter walked over to him and held his boyfriend’s hand. “You are absolutely gorgeous, but I think your heart is your best trait,” he said.

Angel blushed at that one, then he gave Baxter a small smile. “Ya such a dork,” he said.

“I did it! I got you to blush!” Baxter cheered. “I told you I could do it,” he said.

Angel laughed and gave Baxter a hug. “Ya did,” he said.

“And...I meant all of that. You’re remarkable,” Baxter said, before he broke away from the hug. “I love you so much,” he said.

“I love ya too,” Angel replied, before he gave Baxter a peck on the lips. 

“So, I need an expert opinion. Was my flirting actually good?” Baxter asked.

Angel giggled and nodded. “It was perfect. Just like ya,” he said.

The two of them walked out of the lab, hand in hand. While most people couldn’t make sense of Angel and Baxter’s relationship, there was no denying that they loved each other to the moon and back.


	12. Blitzo and Stolas: Cuddling

Blitzo and Stolas had just gotten done with their monthly meeting. Stolas had sex with Blitzo once a month, and in exchange Blitzo got to take the book. However, Stolas hated that Blitzo never stayed around to cuddle afterwards. He loved the little imp, and all he wanted was for Blitzo to feel the same way about him.

Blitzo was putting on his pants and getting ready to leave. “Okay, pleasure doing business with you. See you next month,” he said.

“Blitzy? Could you please stay for cuddles? I swear, I’ll never ask again,” Stolas said.

“No can do, Stolas. I’ve got shit to do. And I’m not really a...cuddling kind of guy,” Blitzo replied.

“Please? Just this once?” Stolas asked, as he looked at Blitzo with pleading eyes.

“What about your wife?” asked Blitzo.

“She’s on business. She won’t be back for a while. Please?” Stolas pleaded.

Blitzo sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever. But not long,” he said, as he headed back into bed. 

Stolas could hardly contain his joy. He immediately pulled Blitzo into a hug. “Oh, thank you, Blitzy! Thank you!” he exclaimed. 

“Yeah, yeah. Can you loosen up? I’m fucking suffocating,” Blitzo said.

“Oh, sorry,” Stolas replied.

He loosened his hold on Blitzo, but still kept him close. This was the first time Blitzo realized just how soft Stolas was. Whenever they had sex, he never payed attention to things like that. However, now all he could think about was how soft the owl was.

“You’re really soft,” Blitzo said. 

“You haven't noticed before?” chuckled Stolas.

“I mean, it’s kinda hard to notice when we’re getting down and dirty,” Blitzo stated, as he started nuzzling Stolas’s fluffy feathers.

“Hm, perhaps,” Stolas smiled. He softly placed a hand on the back of Blitzo’s head. “See? This isn’t so bad,” Stolas said.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Blitzo replied. That was a lie. Cuddling with Stolas was turning out to be much nicer than he thought. 

“I’m happy to hear that, my little imp,” Stolas said, before he placed a kiss on Blitzo’s forehead, which Blitzo surprisingly didn’t mind. 

“And maybe...maybe I wouldn’t mind doing this again,” Blitzo muttered.

“You would?” asked Stolas.

“Yeah, maybe. I guess this is okay,” Blitzo said.

“Oh, admit it, Blitzy. You love it,” Stolas smiled.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Blitzo returned, as he continued cuddling against Stolas. Blitzo hummed happily, more happy and comfortable than he’d been in years.

“You must simply adore it if you’re making such sweet little noises,” Stolas replied.

“You better not keep saying shit about how cute I am,” Blitzo muttered.

“I can’t help it. I love that you decided to stay with me,” Stolas said, before he sighed softly. “It means more to me than you know,” he added.

“Well I mean...it isn’t like I completely hate you or anything,” Blitzo replied. He reached for Stolas’s fluffy feathers and started gently running his fingers through them. Stolas sighed happily.

“You must really like this, huh?” Blitzo asked.

“Oh, I adore it,” Stolas nodded. “And I’m happy that you’re enjoying this too,” he added.

“I...I am. I hate to admit it. But I am. I haven’t felt...like this in forever,” Blitzo said. 

“You ought to feel nice like this more often, Blitzy,” Stolas replied. “You’re too good not to,” he continued, before giving Blitzo another kiss. 

“Think we could do this for a little while longer?” Blitzo asked.

“Whatever you like, my little imp,” Stolas smiled.

The two of them continued cuddling long into the night. Stolas was thrilled that Blitzo agreed to this. He hoped it meant that Blitzo was finally starting to see him as something more. Blitzo really did love cuddling with the owl. Maybe Stolas meant more to him than he realized.


	13. Cherri and Vaggie: Amusement Park

When Cherri decided to stay at the Hazbin Hotel with her friend Angel, she never thought that would be the day she’d meet the love of her life. Cherri was head over heels for Vaggie the minute she saw her. After talking to one another, Vaggie learned that despite her brash exterior, Cherri was extremely sweet. 

The two of them went on a date. That one date led to another, and there more after that, so Cherri and Vaggie became a couple. One day, they decided to go to Lu Lu World. Vaggie had gone before, but Cherri had never went, so the moth thought it’d be the perfect place to go on a date. 

The two of them headed to the park. “I thought Lu Lu World was a shitty place in the greed ring,” Cherri said.

“No, that’s Loo Loo Land. It ripped off this place,” Vaggie replied.

“Y’know, I never woulda pegged you as the amusement park type, Vags,” Cherri said.

“What? Did you think I was a total stick in the mud who never had fun?” Vaggie teased.

Cherri laughed. “Not for a second. So, this park is pretty good?” she asked.

“It is. They’ve got a lot of great roller coasters, but the game booths are all scams,” Vaggie explained.

“Nah, I found out how to beat those things,” replied Cherri.

“Oh really?” Vaggie asked.

“Yeah, back when I was alive. There’s no game I can’t win,” Cherri smiled. “And I’ll prove it to you. I’ll win you the biggest prize there by the end of the day,” she said.

“I’m not going to make you do that,” Vaggie replied. 

“You aren’t making me do anything. I want to,” Cherri said.

Vaggie giggled. “You’re really sweet, hon. But those things are rigged,” she said. 

“Yeah? Just watch me,” Cherri grinned.

The two of them made it to Lu Lu World. They walked in, bought their tickets, then began walking through the park. “So, what’s the plan?” Cherri asked.

“Let’s get the games out of the way first,” Vaggie answered.

“Right! Trust me, I’ll win you the coolest prize,” Cherri smiled.

“Looking forward to it,” Vaggie replied, before she kissed Cherri on the cheek. 

The two of them walked towards the midway and started looking at the game booths. “Oh! That one is perfect!” Cherri smiled.

She pointed to a booth that had giant, plush three headed dog plushies. “I’m getting you one of those,” she said.

“You aren’t going to blow all your money on that booth, right?” Vaggie asked.

“Nah,” Cherri replied, as they walked over to the booth. It had stacks of milk bottles on it, and a tired looking imp near a basket of baseballs. “I can win you that dog on the first try, easy,” she grinned.

When they made it to the booth, Cherri passed a dollar to the imp. “One ball,” she said.

“Sure, fine, whatever,” the imp said, as he handed Cherri a ball.

Cherri smiled at Vaggie, then aimed the ball. She threw it straight at the imp’s head, knocking him out. “Bam! Told you so!” she exclaimed.

Vaggie tried not to laugh, but she couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing. If anyone else had done that, Vaggie would have chewed them out. But things were different with Cherri. Vaggie knew that no matter what Cherri did, she always had good intentions. On top of that, the cyclops’s high energy was contagious. 

“You told me so,” Vaggie smiled.

“I’ll get it while he’s out!” Cherri said. 

She headed into the booth, grabbed a plushie, and ran out. She passed it to Vaggie, a smile on her face. “Like it?” Cherri asked.

“It’s great,” Vaggie smiled. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you too, babe,” Cherri replied, before she kissed Vaggie on the cheek. “So what now?” she asked.

“Hm...frozen lemonade?” Vaggie asked.

“Sounds great,” answered Cherri.

The two of them walked towards the concession stand, hand in hand. Despite the three headed dog being a cheap carnival toy, it meant the world to Vaggie that Cherri had won it for her.

Seeing Vaggie happy made Cherri smile widely. Maybe she could win her girlfriend a few more prizes by the end of the day.


	14. Mimzy and Husk: Performance

Husk and Mimzy had been a couple for a while. The two of them did a lot together, and were always willing to help one another with anything. Before working at the hotel, Husk had even been the bartender at Mimzy’s club. His favorite thing about the job was that he could watch his girlfriend perform every night. Mimzy loved performing at the club, but she loved the way it made Husk smile even more.

Husk was on his way to Mimzy’s club. She had called and asked him to come in, but he had no idea what for. When Husk walked in, he saw Mimzy up onstage, adjusting her microphone. “Mimzy?” Husk asked.

“Husky!” Mimzy smiled. 

She walked off the stage and hurried over to Husk, pulling him into a hug. Husk smiled and hugged her back. 

“I’m so glad you came!” Mimzy exclaimed, as she broke away and headed back up to the stage.

“It’s no big deal. What’d you need me for?” Husk asked.

“I wanted to practice a new song I was thinking of for my show! I was hoping you would be my test audience,” Mimzy explained.

“I can do that,” Husk smiled, before he sat at a table. “I’ve really missed watching you performing,” he said.

“Aww, I missed having you!” Mimzy replied.

“I’m glad you can still come by the hotel though. The job would be shitty without you coming by every day,” Husk said.

“Well you know I love visiting you, kitty cat,” Mimzy smiled, as Husk started to blush.

“You know I hate that nickname,” he said.

“But it’s adorable!” Mimzy exclaimed. 

“Only to you,” Husk replied, although there was a smile on his face. 

“Okay, are you ready to see the new song I’ve been working on?” Mimzy asked. 

“Always,” Husk answered, as Mimzy got a large, feathered fan.

“Okay! Tell me if it’s good or not,” she said, before the music started. 

“Oh, honey! Oh, honey!  
Why is it that you act so funny?  
When we should be making love?

Oh, I'm willing, I'm so willing  
But nothing that you do seems thrilling  
I long for your pettin';  
Where am I gettin'?” Mimzy sang. 

“There's the moon, way up high  
Here are you, and here am I  
Oh, do, do, do something!

I ain't been hugged, and I ain't been kissed  
And I want to see just what I've missed  
So, oh do, oh do something!” she continued, as she started to dance with her fan. 

Husk watched happily. Everything Mimzy did had a sort of sweetness to it. She was the only person who could get Husk to smile. If he hadn’t met her after he died, Husk wouldn’t know how he would have survived hell.

“I got the time and the place, and the place and the time, I know  
I got a bench and a park, and a park and a bench, and all

You know, other pairs, they're making haste  
But look at me, I'm just going to waste  
So, oh do, oh do something!

Summer night, the stars are low  
Oh, tell me, what are we waitin' for, huh?  
Oh, come on, honey, oh, come on, do something!  
Boop-boop-a-doop!” sang Mimzy.

She noticed Husk smiling, and it completely warmed her heart. She loved making him happy. When Mimzy first met the cat, he was constantly grouchy. And rightfully so; Husk had been through a lot during his time on Earth. That’s why Mimzy liked cheering him up. She knew that someone as wonderful as Husk deserved at least a little joy in his life. 

“You know, it's been told, and explained  
That nothing tried is nothing gained  
So, won't you do something?

Got a hug and a kiss and kiss and a hug or two  
I want to give them away, and I'm gonna give them away, to you!  
Boop-boop-boop-a-doop!

Sittin' around just seems so dumb  
And look at me, I'm gettin' numb  
So, won't you, oh, do something!” Mimzy sang, before walking over to Husk. 

Husk watched as Mimzy headed over to his side and started to gently scratch behind his ears. He always loved when she did that. 

“All alone, just we two  
And I feel so boop-boop-a-doo  
So, oh do, do, do, do, do bup-a-dup-a-dup-a-dup  
Boop-boop-a-doop!” she finished. 

Mimzy gave Husk a kiss on the cheek, and he immediately started to applaud her. “That was great!” he smiled.

“You really think so?” Mimzy asked.

“Yes. I said it before and I’ll say it again. You’re the best performer in hell,” Husk replied, causing Mimzy to giggle.

“You’re just saying that,” she said.

“Nope. I’m not a liar. You’re the best,” Husk said, before he gave Mimzy a peck on the lips. 

“I love you, kitty cat,” Mimzy smiled.

“I love you too, baby doll,” Husk replied. 

Mimzy moved into the seat beside Husk and leaned her head on his shoulder. “You think you would ever perform with me one day?” she asked.

“Not a chance,” Husk answered.

“Please? Pretty please?” Mimzy pleaded.

Husk sighed. “Fine. Maybe one day. But you better not let Alastor see. He’ll start trying to wrap me into dance numbers and shit,” he said. 

Mimzy giggled and gave him another kiss. “It’s a deal,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the song link! https://youtu.be/iT69Knt62RY


	15. Alastor and Angel: Clothes

Alastor and Angel Dust had been dating for a while. Angel wound up moving into the radio station with Alastor, and the two of them couldn’t have been happier.

One morning, Alastor had gotten up to find that Angel wasn’t in bed with him. Alastor got up and decided to get dressed. He looked through his closet, but his red dress shirt was missing. 

“That’s odd…” Alastor muttered. He kept searching, but his shirt was nowhere to be found. Alastor was reduced to put on a red polo Nifty gave him once. He disliked it, but he never had the heart to tell her. 

Alastor headed into the main room. “Mon Ange? Have you seen my-?” he began, before he caught sight of his boyfriend.

Angel was wearing Alastor’s dress shirt. His upper arms were going through the sleeves, and Angel must have had his extra pair tucked away. “Seen ya what?” the spider asked.

Alastor was left speechless seeing his shirt on Angel, especially considering it was only partially buttoned. “Angel? What on Earth are you doing with my shirt?” he asked, his face tinted red.

“I borrowed it,” Angel answered, before noticing Alastor’s blush. “Why? Ya think I look cute?” he grinned.

“Well….yes, of course. But that isn’t the point,” Alastor replied.

“Al, if it really bugs ya, I can take it off,” Angel said. 

“No, I won’t make you do that. It...it does look nice on you. However, please let me know before you take my things,” Alastor said.

“Gotcha,” Angel smiled, before he kissed Alastor on the nose. “Wanna help with breakfast? I tried to start before ya woke up, but I accidentally burnt the eggs,” he said.

“I’d be happy to help, darling,” Alastor smiled.

The two of them started to work on breakfast. As they did, Alastor began thinking of something he could do to Angel. Something that would only be fair.

The next morning, Angel woke up, and he saw that Alastor had already left. Angel heard the deer humming in the other room, and assumed that Alastor was already working on breakfast. 

Angel decided to get dressed, but when he looked in his closet, his jacket was missing. His first thought was that Alastor took it, but he figured Alastor wouldn’t want the extra sleeves in the way while he cooked. 

Angel put on a pink tank top and headed out. “Al!” he called, before spotting Alastor at the stove. The Radio Demon was wearing Angel’s pink and white striped jacket, with the extra two sleeves magicked away. Since the jacket exposed so much, Alastor had a white t-shirt on underneath. Angel’s jacket was also shorter than Alastor’s coat, meaning the demon’s fluffy deer tail could be seen.

Angel could only stare, then Alastor turned and smiled at him. “Good morning, my dear!” he exclaimed. 

“Al, why are ya wearing my jacket?” Angel asked.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean,” Alastor answered.

“Is this some way ya trying to mess with me for taking ya shirt?” Angel asked.

“Hmm….perhaps,” smirked Alastor.

“Yeah? Well two can play at that game, bambino,” Angel replied, before he ran into the bedroom.

When Angel came back, his extra arms were gone and he was wearing Alastor’s coat. “Whaddya think?” he teased.

“That you look better in it than I do,” Alastor answered. “You know, I do believe my outfit is missing something. Ah! I know!” he said.

Alastor snapped his fingers. A pair of Angel’s black boots, magically adjusted to fit, appeared on his feet. 

“Damn, ya look good in those, Al,” Angel said. 

“I do?” Alastor asked, as Angel stepped over to him. “I-I was initially only doing it to get a rise out of you,” he admitted.

“I kinda figured that out, bambino. But I think ya look cute,” Angel smiled, making Alastor blush. 

“Erm, thank you. You look better. You’re stunning in red,” Alastor said.

“Aww, thank ya, Al,” Angel said, before he kissed Alastor on the cheek. “See? It’s a good thing I took ya shirt,” he added. 

Alastor chuckled. “Perhaps. Although I don’t know if I’ll be borrowing yours very much. Pink doesn’t match my aesthetic,” he said.

“I understand,” Angel smiled. “But I still think ya look adorable,” he continued.

“Please don’t say that,” said Alastor, his face as red as his hair. 

“Fine, fine, I won’t. But...there’s one thing I wanna do,” Angel said.

He pulled Alastor into a loving kiss. The deer kissed back, and the two pulled away shortly after. “Ti amo,” Angel said.

“Je t'aime aussi,” Alastor whispered, his tail happily wagging behind him. 

“Okay, wanna have breakfast before it gets cold?” Angel asked.

“Yes, darling. That sounds lovely,” Alastor smiled.

“Maybe afterwards we can take a couple pictures while we’re in each other's outfits,” Angel said.

“That sounds fun. Only if we kept the photos between ourselves, of course,” Alastor replied.

“I wouldn’t think of showing them to anybody else,” Angel said.

The two of them smiled at one another, then went to share breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you guys liked it!  
> Let me know if I should ever do something like this again. Happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
